Requiem for Living
by squirrelweevil
Summary: The attraction between them was undeniable. They both knew where the night events would take them. Cause everyone knows, she would follow him anywhere. Sess/Rin.


**AN: This is the first thing I've written in years. Please R&R!! Mostly on the ending because I don't know if I personally like it or not. --;;**

Music thumping, people giving into themselves on the dance floor. Grinding hips are visible in the flashes of lights. Pupils that are too large to be natural roll in their ecstasy. The room is stuffy and full, with a dull fog hanging over the crowd. The line to get in the club is long, and people glare jealously at the ones who have taken a break from the chaos for their small moment of sanity. They lean against walls, puffing on cigarettes, they twitch in nervous anticipation as the powers and pills they put in their bodies begin to take effect. Sesshoumaru can barely handle the stupidity of the people around him. He doesn't want to be here, still can't fully grasp how it came to be. It was all her fault.. That girl. Rin.

She is a beautiful girl, so young, so innocent. At twenty seven to her nineteen, sometimes he feels that things should not be going down the path they are currently going on. It wasn't supposed to come to this..

It all started when she began to work at his firm. He had just been promoted as a chairman to the company when she was hired as a secretary. Chairmen never associated with secretaries, unless it was their own; they never bothered with anyone else's. But just something about her had caught his eye, captured his thoughts. And she knew it. This summer intern almost instantly realized the influence her smile held over this powerful man. She could see how he liked to watch her walk down the halls, enjoyed when she opened her eyes wide for him, as if she wanted him to look into her very soul.

And that was how he had ended up here, at this disgusting club at a ridiculous time in the morning. She had sometime convinced him to come. Maybe it was the slow lick of the lips when she asked what he was doing during the weekend. Or how she stood closer to him than anyone else, letting the sent of her delicate perfume surround him. Or perhaps how she had looked up at him and whispered, "Please…" and he had found he could not say no to her.

But it had all turned out to be useless. He was out here, she was in there. He had lost her in the mass of bodies once they had gotten inside. Unable to find her, and unwilling to spend any more time crushed by the people, it was now twenty minutes later and he was alone outside, feeling very cross with the whole situation. Brows furrowed, golden eyes flashing as the lights flickered over them, Sesshoumaru considered leaving. It was almost an appealing aspect, as he wouldn't have to deal with this idiotic situation for any long.

_I fix a point upon the ceiling  
__Nothing to do how can I make my escape_

"Sesshoumaru! There you are!" Rins voice pulled him out of his own thoughts. He looked down at the girl before him, and once again took in how beautiful she was. It was not everyone's standard of pretty, although she did turn a lot of heads. A miniskirt was slung casually on her hips, and simple but elegant black shirt fitted her nicely. The ensemble was completed with a pair of stilettos that did nothing to bring her remotely close to Sesshoumarus height. He was tall, she was not. He did notice that they brought her lips that much closer to his own as she stood before him, closer that usual to speak over the blasts of music.

"I've been looking all over for you." she said, breathing the fresh air in deeply. "I was worried about you!"

"And why would you be worried about me?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Well.. I don't really know. I just was." She looked up at him, studying his face. "You really don't want to be here do you?"

"No." was his short answer.

"Then why did you come?"

"Because you asked me to."

"Oh.." she trailed off. "Well.. Would you like to leave?"

"It's alright." he sighed. "Go inside and dance."

"Will you dance with me?" she was doing it again. Looking straight up at him, eyes opening wide, lips parting. "Just one… Please…"

Growling, he grabbed her hand and they headed inside. The dance floor was still packed, and a new song came on. As the opening began to play, the DJ called out the name, No More Conversations by Freeform Five.

"We got the Mylo remix going on here!" he crowed, throwing his hands in the air.

The beat was unlike anything Sesshoumaru had ever heard before. It flowed through him. He knew how to move to this, it was easy. His hands were on Rins hips, her own were on his chest, on his sides, rubbing up and down his ribs as she lost herself in the tune. They were grinding their hips together, lost in something primeval that this futuristic music had brought out in them.

_The sudden shock, a hidden feeling No room to breathe feels like I'm locked in the space _

This was amazing. This was ecstasy without having to pop or snort any pill. He could feel his blood rushing though him, making him light headed. All he knew was what was around him right now. Crushing amounts of people, sweat, alcohol, drugs, music, and then the most important of all..

_Coz who's got all the solutions? _

Rin.

And then he was kissing her, and she was kissing him. They were clutching each other with a frantic passion that startled him. He wanted this. More than what he had right now. He wanted it more than he had been willing to admit to himself.

"What is it?" she questioned.

"We should leave now."

_180 revolutions  
Where I turn it depends  
Where I fall in the end _

Rin stared up at him, and he returned her look with unwavering eyes. She knew what he wanted from her. And she knew she wanted it back from just as badly. She nodded up at him.

"Your place or mine?"

Sesshoumaru growled lowly in approval, and took her back to his apartment.

_No more conversations on my own  
Walking one straight line, nowhere to go  
Revealing all my secrets on my own _

Rin shut the door behind her as she stepped into Sesshoumarus home, and in a heartbeat he was on her. He grabbed her hands and pinned her against the door. She thrust her chest out and raised her lips to be kissed. He accepted her offering instantly, kissing her roughly. Raising both her arms above her head, he held them with one hand while his other caressed down her breast. At his gentle ministrations, she bit at his bottom lip.

_The feeling's going down, now can't let go _

"Harder.. You know what I want. Please Sesshoumaru. Please.."

He had already been proven to be unable to resist her pleadings, and this situation was not going to be any different. His mouth moved from her lips to her neck, where he slowly licked the length of it, from collarbone to ear.

"Beg for me" he breathed after finishing his course. "Tell me how you want me."

_Don't wanna live it like I'm dreaming  
The lies are water all the decisions are fake  
I've given up on hopes of leaving_

"Any way you fucking want it!" His free hand pulled down the straps of her shirt, expertly unsnapped her bra. He pulled the garment off her, tossing it to the side and viewed her breasts of the first time. They were small and perky, the way he liked them to be. With a low growl, he bend his head to one, releasing her hand in the process. She didn't quite realize that she had been set free as he set to work on one breast, then the other. His tongue flicked against her nipple, judging the sensitivity in accordance to her reaction, and then he bit lightly.

"Oh…" Rin groaned. "Do it again!"

He was not about to refuse her request. He bit her again, with more force, as his other hand flicked her other nipple. Rin felt the pain of it all, and loved it. Then when his mouth came off and his tongue lapped at the flesh, she nearly melted to the floor.

_Coz who's got all the solutions?_

"Sessh..oumaru," she breathed "I want you.. Inside me."

_180 revolutions  
Where I turn it depends  
Where I fall in the end_

Without a word he picked her up, expertly navigating the obstacles to the bedroom as he ravished on her neck. Rin discovered she once again had use of her hands and buried them in the older mans long hair, gripping tightly and pulling as he found out what made her groan. He pushed the bedroom door open with his foot and tossed Rin on the bed. She flew with a slight squeal and was quickly pounced upon by Sesshoumaru, who instantly went to work on getting her shirt off. She was quite willing to get rid of it, and then set to work on unbuttoning his own. Quickly the garment was also discarded to the floor, and she was running her hands over the smooth planes of his chest. She bit lightly on his nipple and he grinned at the sensation.

"So you can take it a little rough eh?" Rin looked up at man on top of her. His knee was in-between her legs, spreading them as he brought it higher. His hands were planted on either side of her head, his arms tensed slightly in a way she noticed showed off his muscle quite excellently.

"Yes I can." she replied. "I can take anything from you, Sesshoumaru-sama"

It was all he needed to hear. And this girl.. Putting this title at the end of his name, as if she was some sort of servant to him, some sort of slave… He loved the thought. But this was no time for thoughts. Her hands were exploring once more, heading lower and then deftly undoing his belt buckle and shimmying his pants down as far as she could reach. He kicked the rest off himself and gasped as her hand was suddenly around his member.

"I'd never take you as one to go commando Sesshoumaru-sama" she giggled.

"Insolent.. wrench" he choked out as her hand moved swiftly up and down. He closed his eyes to enjoy the sensation for a moment before rearing back.

"Wha.." Rin began, but never got to finish. Sesshoumaru pulled her skirt off in one quick motion, and her panties were gone just as quickly. Then he was down upon her. She couldn't stop the moans from coming out as he ever so gently kissed her inner thighs, as he gently brushed his tongue against her. She couldn't handle the teasing, and thrust her hips up into his face.

"So that's what you want hmmm?" he smirked in amusement before giving Rin a long lick. It was one of the most glorious things she had ever felt. He would lick and suck alternately, occasionally coming up to blow a light breath against her. The air would hit the wetness of her body and cause a shiver to run though her. He would then move back down to warm her up again. Soon she was covered in sweat and trembling at the sensations he was giving her.

"Fuck.. Fuckk! Yesss! Oh Fuck!" her cries came out strong as Sesshoumaru licked her clit. She came in his mouth and he gave her one more long glide-over before crawling back up. She could taste herself on his lips, in his mouth, as he kissed her.

"Are you ready for any more?" he asked leaning back. Rin drank him in by the mixture of moonlight and streetlight streaming through the window. Long white hair falling in sheets down his back, a faint sheen of sweat glistening on his chest, the slight trail of hair from his abs growing thicker as in traveled farther down his body. How could she not be ready for more?

"Yeah I am.." He smiled in approval, and grasping her hips, flipped her over. She began to rise on her knees for doggy style, but he held her down. His hand was wrapped around her neck, loosely enough that she could easily breath, but strongly enough that she couldn't more. He crouched between her legs, spreading them apart with his knees.

"Ah.. You are so beautiful" he breathed as he smelt her hair. "So willing.."

His hand left her neck and twisted into her hair. Jerking her head back he set her up and penetrated. Rin had almost been expecting her body to not be ready for the coming activity but found being pinned and held completely at someone else's will turned her on like nothing else. The control Sesshoumaru extracted over her exhilarated her like nothing else ever had.

His thrusts were fast and long. He pounded into her, stopping only to flip her so he could see her face. He kept his grip in her hair, pulling her face to look up at him. She grabbed his hips to pull him into her deeper, harder; she wrapped her legs around his and revelled in the feeling of their hipbones smashing each other as they sent the bed thumping against the wall.

Soon the feeling was back. Rin could feel it working through her body, and when Sesshoumaru bit particularly roughly into her neck, she came once more, dragging her nails from his hips to his shoulders. Feeling the woman beneath him convulse in pleasure once more, Sesshoumaru let himself go, and came in Rin as she spiralled down from her orgasmic high, nails still digging into him. Finally with a sigh she released him as Sesshoumaru fell back onto the bed beside her.

"I think I'm going to have marks from that in the morning." he commented rubbing his shoulder blades.

"Oh.. Sorry.." Rin began but Sesshoumaru cut her off.

"Don't be sorry.. It was fantastic. …And you'll be having a few reminders of your own I'm thinking."

Rin rubbed her neck and gave a small giggle. "Yeah… I really am."

Sesshoumaru smiled appreciatively at the naked woman beside him. Curves in all the right places, long silky hair and a disposition to let him be her master. The time would come when he would show her exactly the type of dominance and control he liked to have in the bedroom, and the kind he would want her to have over him. But for now.. He pulled the nearly sleeping form closer to him, wrapped his arms around her while tangling her legs with his own. ..For now, they would sleep.


End file.
